Simplify the following expression: ${-2(1-5t)+2(-4t-6)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{1-5t}{)} + 2(-4t-6) $ $ {-2+10t} + 2(-4t-6) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -2+10t + {2(}\gray{-4t-6}{)} $ $ -2+10t {-8t-12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {10t - 8t} {-2 - 12}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {2t} {-2 - 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2t} {-14}$ The simplified expression is $2t-14$